The present invention relates generally to supports and brackets and more particularly to handholds and item support brackets and hooks that attach to a wall mounted shower valve. When entering, leaving and using a shower enclosure, it is useful for comfort and safety to have a handhold at an elevation that is easily reached by the standing user. It is also useful to have a holder for soap, shampoo, washclothes and the like at a similar elevation. It is well known in the prior art to provide a hand grip, handle or handhold, often in combination with a soap dish, that is mounted on the wall adjacent to the shower valve assembly wall. This may take the form of a monolithic ceramic piece matching the ceramic tile. It is cemented in place by the tile setter. Alternatively, a handhold and or soap dish may be mounted with anchor bolts. Because the wall supporting the shower valve is cut out for the valve plumbing, the handhold/soap dish is generally not mounted on that wall, but on an adjacent wall. Such handholds, whether mounted to the wall by tile cement or anchor bolts, tend to come loose after a period of use and may detach in a dangerous situation. It is now common to provide complete shower stalls or combination shower stalls and bathtubs that are molded in one piece, complete with smooth walls. The plastic molding processes employed do not permit very useful integral soap dishes and/or handholds. Mounting such devices permanently and securely onto these molded assemblies is difficult and labor intensive. Mounting onto existing tile walls is especially difficult.